Addiction
by Drinking with you
Summary: He didnt mean to kiss him anakin/obiwan
1. Chapter 1

Before episode 2

" Master what's your type"

" What" he chocked on his beverage. They finally finished there training misson and now there heading back to corasaunt .

" You know what type of people are attracted t-"

" I'm not stupid Anakin I know what you meant" he wiped the tea of his chin " We're Jedi"

" And We're still human so answer me"

" I - eh -um I guess i like—- I don't know" he stood up to quickly and fell back down " That my young padawan does _not_ concern you."

" Master ..." obiwan rolled his eyes he couldn't hide his slight blush " It's almost Valentine's Day".

" And" obiwan rubbed his temples

" You always buy me a present..."

" Last time I bought you something you ruined it on the first day" Anakin rollled his eyes " What do you want"

" Master-" he blushed and came closer " what I want is simple not very expensive "

" Spare me the whole " it's not that expensive thing" what do you want"

" I want you " he grabbed obiwan chin and pulled his face closer to his " too kiss me and admit to me that you have feelings about me".

" Anakin" his face turned a deep crimson " stop —- stop this . What happened to you " Always loving the lovely angel, senator Amidala" he pulled away from Anakin.

" Master are you jealous..." he smiled he's cockiness was not paying off .

" We will not go through this exercise again" he scowled " and you'll learn your place young one"

Anakin sat back in his seat defeated . Obiwan took another sip of his tea .

" Isn't it stereotypical to always drink tea master" obiwan glared " I liked you better as a drunk ". He murmured too load .

" Well excuse me Anakin" he tapped his spoon against the top of his cup " I'm going to the refresher"

Turbulence was getting out of hand . When Obiwan got up he ended up falling on Anakin . Before his logical senses could stop him Anakin locked his lips with his master called out with there force bond .

" Master I'm ..."

Before he could finish his sentence his masters hands were caressing his cheek . Anakins toungue was begging to enter his mouth . Obiwan pulled away ashamed of himself .

" Master don't regret-"

" Anakin not a word"

Hey I'll update every day for the next few months


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day

" Happy Valentine's Day master-"

Anakin yelled as he entered his masters room causing him to spot out his tea yet again .

" I have a present for ya here" he put his hand in his robe and he handed his master a heart box . " What did you get me"

Obiwan glared at his padawan " You already got your present remember".

" I said I wanted a kiss as a Valentine's Day present it wasn't Valentine's Day".

" Anakin" he almost yelled " Fine since that wasn't suitable enough for you" Anakin yelped at the thought of another kiss " I'll take you to Dex's"

" Master are you taking me out on a date" He walked over trying to pin him to the wall .

" Only in your mind my very young apprentice" Anakin stared at him in a way that made Obiwan feel well uncomfortable " Stop looking at me like that" he pushed him walking to get changed into something more elegant

" Why master" he grinned " Am I making you feel uncomfortable"

" Fuck off Anakin"

He grabbed his hand " Dont get changed".

" Why not" he glared at him .

" You look sexy in uniform".

" Oh my hormones are getting too you". He picked his nose as a fatherly gesture " Let's go".

They made it to the diner with little " attempts of seduction". Anakin sat across from obiwan . He wanted to be able to get a good look of him .

" What would you like to drink hun'".

" May I have my usual please".

" I wanna sprite cranberry".

" Okay coming right up".

The droid drove off humming some song.

" What the hell is a sprite cranberry".

" Wow" Anakin tilted his head " You really are old" Anakin laughed as obiwan glared at him " what's your usual?"

" Something you can't drink".

The droid carried a tray with the drinks and a mozzarella stick heart appetizer.

" I didn't order that".

" It's free for every couple that comes to the diner".

" We're not a-"

" We're not official yet so let's keep that a secret" Anakin put a finger over the droids mouth .

" I understand hun' with the Jedi order and all I won't say ah word".

With that she drove off. Obiwan glared at him trying his best not to scream _ we're not a couple don't listen too him I'm not a perverted bastard_.

" Master" he laughed

" _What _is it now Anakin".

" You didn't get changed" he giggled as He turned a deep pink.

" I forgot about it".

" I'm happy" he grabbed on to his hand " You care about how I think of you".

Obiwan jerked back his hand and started drinking.

" You drink too much master".

" I drink when I'm stressed or confused".

_" are you confused about your feelings about me"_ Anakin entered his mind . _" You know I can take whatever I want". _ He smiled as his master tried to get him out _" I sense your inner turmoil"._

" Get out of my head" obiwan yelled forgetting that they were out in public . Anakin knew that this wasn't going too end well " Good night Anakin" he gulped down the alcohol too fast and began feeling dizzy " Wait in our room till I get back."

" Master your drunk" he grabbed hold of him " Let me help-"

" You have helped enough" he shrugged him off and left him there with his thoughts.

_Damn Anakin _he walked into an alleyway _he made me look pathetic _he yelled as he kicked a trash can .

" Well what do we have here"

" He has a large bounty in his head".

Obiwan pulled out his lightsaber. " I'm not in a merciful mood".

" Revenge is not the Jedi way" the smaller man added

" It would be a waste to ruin a pretty face."

_Is everyone gay all of a sudden._

He charged at them missing them by an inch . The other man used a metallic rope to grab his hands . He dropped his lightsaber.

" He's drunk".

" Let's have fun with him" they both laughed " we can take turns and when he's sober we'll find him again and finish the job"

" Happy Valentine's Day too us" the taller one grabbed his face " It's not every day you fuck a Jedi".

Obiwan spit in his face. The smaller one inserted a drug into him . As he became less aware of his surroundings he saw a young man charging in with a blue sapphire sword. He killed the men who wasted him . And started carrying him .

" Obiwan are you alright".

" I've never been better how about you" he laughed

" Your a mess".

" Ani that was rude of you."

" Ani?"

" I'm sorry Senator Amidala called you that and you seemed happy so I wanted to see if it would have the same effect".

" Master Stop". He blushed

" You want me to be your _master_ don't you" he squeezed his cheek. And pulled him closer too him. " Anakin you've been naughty" Anakins heart skipped a beat was he seducing him " you never listen too me".

" Obiwan I want to be with you . Believe me but not when your high and will regret - it the next morning".

" Haha" he pocked his chest " You care this isn't just a hit and go" Anakins eyes widened " I'm glad and you know that I-I lo-"

He passed out " I know" he kissed his forehead

Hey thanks for reading I'll be updating Tommorow


	3. Chapter 3

Obiwan jolted awake too find a strong arm on top of him. He couldn't seem too remember mush of the night before. He just remembered the part that he got a "heart" from Anakin. Could he have had sex with his padawan. His heart began raising and his cheeks turned a crimson color. He pushed Anakin off and stood up to find that his clothes were still on. Thank the force. Then he found himself staring at him. The way he smiled a little when he slept. And he looked surprisingly peaceful which isn't common for Anakin. Biting his lip he leaned down and couldn't help but play with his short hair. He insisted that he's dress the part. Even though he said that he didn't have too. It made him glad that he did so.

" Master" Anakin began grabbing his hand " it's kind of freaky too watch people sleep you know."

" Um" he looked down beaten " I am sorry Anakin I'm probably just having a hangover." He jerked his hand back and got some water. Drinking it with some pain killers. Sure there illegal but they always seemed to do the trick.

" Master, you should really stop taking drugs you know you'll die if you keep on."

" Darling I appreciate that you care for me but I'm convinced that you'd be the one who do that."

" What?"

" Kill me." Anakin got out of bed and walked over too him. Hurt and frustration radiating off of him. He looked down at his old master. It's really tough being shorter than everyone.

" _Never_ say that again. You know that I love you."

" Too much."

" Is that even possible? Love someone to much."

" Let's just say if, not saying that I will,if I stopped loving you what would you do too me. Unleash your rage on me?"

" No. I'd never hurt you, at least not intentionally." Obiwan but his lip than shook his head. He rambled under his breath that he was sorry and he believed him than said:

" So Anakin what happened yesterday I can't seem to remember much."

" Oh" he smiled a huge thooty smile " You offered yourself too me and confessed your love."

" You have such a vivid imagination" his cheeks flushed. Wow he's really acting like a school girl.

" Master" his face inched closer too his he swallowed hard " I think, I think I wanna kiss you."

" Anakin" He stared into his eyes and saw the desperation and the innocence in his eyes. He felt as if he was in a trance. His heart skipped a beat. Obi smiled and leaned in " You really are adorable."there lips almost met when someone knocked on the door " Perfect timing." He pushed Anakin off and walked towards the door. He turned around and saw that Anakin was blowing him kisses. He rolled his eyes than opened the door and there stood an angry Master Windu.


End file.
